The Plan
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: What happens when rumors go around about missing students and Shizuru's tied to each one?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

I felt like going an evil Shizuru one-shot, so I did. This isn't tied to anything, but I'd like to point out that this takes place after The Carnival. Please read and review. =)

_

* * *

It's coming up soon, isn't it?_

Red eyes gazed at the ceiling with content as the Student Council President's focus shifted slowly from the ramblings of the Executive Director to her own person thoughts. _I've been planning for weeks. It has to be perfect. I can almost taste it now…_

A tip of the tongue slipped out over her lips before should could stop herself. She smiled to herself inconspicuously, inwardly chuckling at how impatient she was. _Steady,_ She told herself, _everything will be put into play soon enough._

The Student Council President looked back down to the board of members, still not listening. _That's right. Each and every one of them involved have something I need. They owe me big and so they shall get what they deserve. Sweet, sweet revenge._

Those red eyes now had a mischievous glint in them. It was no use hiding it now. Shizuru glanced out of the side of her eyes while she brought the teacup to her mouth and slowly sipped. She watched as Yukino continued to write the Council plans in her Blueberry. _The sooner I start, the better. Now my plan shall be put into play…_

X~*~X

The sun was going down and mostly everyone had left.

"You wanted to talk to me, Kaichou?" Yukino asked, looking towards the president with the files neatly under her arms.

"Yes, Kikukawa-san." Shizuru answered simply as she got up, smiling politely at the younger girl. "I'm sure you're wondering why you've been called."

"Yes."

"Actually," She said at length, smiling a little too distantly for the Secretary's liking. It was starting to make her feel a bit uneasy. "I've been thinking about something. I was wondering if you could help me solve my problem," Shizuru said as she slowly walked out from behind her desk. She slowly picked up a sharpened pencil from her desk and started to fiddle with it expertly in between her fingers as she walked towards Yukino.

"W-what might you have in mind?" Yukino stammered slightly, alarm bells going off in her head, telling her to run.

Shizuru's smile never wavered, as she closed in on the girl, "It involves you… me… and this pencil." Her eyes glinted mischievously.

X~*~X

A knock on the door signified that someone was visiting Shizuru in her large dorm room. "It's Tokiha!" The person chimed from the other side of the wooden door.

Shizuru grinned to herself. _How convenient._ "Come in." She said just loud enough for Mai to hear over the kitchen sink's water.

Mai did just that, taking off her shoes before she walked in further, "Kaichou-san, I wanted to ask you about—" Mai abruptly stopped as she looked at the scene in front of her from the doorway: Shizuru was washing something red off her hands and the apron she had on was strained in a deep crimson substance, "Kaichou?" She asked.

"Yes, Tokiha-han?" Shizuru smiled welcomingly at the girl.

"What were… you doing?" She asked slowly.

"Oh…" Shizuru took a bit to answer, "Just taking care of some business." Shizuru turned back to her sink and turned it off, "Speaking of business…"

"Fujino-san?"

"I have a little task I want taken care of." She smiled as she started to dry her hand off with a hand towel, "Would you be up to it?"

"W-what kind of… task?"

"Nothing too major," Shizuru gently placed the towel down and picked up a nearby kitchen knife. She turned towards the jumpy teen and smiled, seeing her reflection in the knife. "Nothing major at all…"

X~*~X

"Sensei," Shizuru smiled as she sat down in the teacher's lounge, sitting in front of Miss Sugiura, pouring some hot water into a cup.

"Yes, Kaichou?" Midori smiled broadly, "What'd you need me for? It's not every day the Student Council President calls on a teacher."

"Yes, about that. I've been meaning to ask you a question, but never got a chance to contact you until now." Shizuru smiled, "How do you like your tea?"

"I'm more of a sweet-drink person myself," Midori answered, grinning, "And ask away!"

Shizuru stood up and brought the cup to a nearby counter, making sure her back was turned, "Two sugars then?"

"Sounds good."

Shizuru nodded, showing she heard. But her hand didn't reach for the sugar. Instead, she reached into her pocket and took out a small container holding crystallized grains. She smiled as she opened the container and held it out over the cup. She shook the container, watching the tiny grains fall into the cup, a smile of satisfaction on her face.

She placed the container back into her pocket and walked back over to the table, placing the cup in front of Midori before sitting down herself. She took a sip of her own tea.

"Thanks!" The teacher said as she lifted the cup to her lips and started to drink.

"Tell, me, Sensei," She started, "What are your thoughts about poison?" She smiled innocently as Midori's eyes dilated.

X~*~X

Mikoto was happily walking out of the cafeteria, making her way over to where Mai said they would meet that day after they ate. "Hm?" She perked up, noticing a donut nearby, "!" She quickly ran over and devoured it in seconds flat. She then noticed an opened candy-bar, a bean-paste bun, and a cup of instant ramen after that! In fact, there was a whole trail of food placed in a long, tidy line!

_Heaven!_ Mikoto screamed in her head as she quickly started to chomp down and move from one food item to the next. Slowly, she started to make her way into the dense forest that surrounded the campus, but of course she didn't notice as she was too busy eating.

She quickly moved on to pick up the last food item on the trail, but someone picked it up before she could reach it. She skidded to a halt and landed on her butt. Her gaze slowly trailed up the body of the person in front of her until she met deep red eyes and a 'polite' smile looking down at her, "Good afternoon, Minagi-san…" The distinct accent greeted.

Mikoto heard herself gulp.

X~*~X

Akane walked out from the stall and walked over to the sinks, turning on the water to wash her hands after using the bathroom in the school. She heard the blow-dryer turn on. She jumped and turned around. "Kaichou!"

Shizuru glanced to her side, "Yes?"

Akane blushed in the embarrassment of her outburst, and turned her head away, "S-Sorry. It's nothing. I just wasn't expecting to meet you in here." She turned the water off and reaches for paper towel.

Shizuru blinked, a questioning expression appearing on her face before she moved her hand to her mouth and started to lightly giggle, "Ara, am I not aloud to use the bathroom anymore without telling anyone?" She teased.

"No! No, that's not what I meant!" Higurashi stammered, completely embarrassed by this point. She threw the paper towels away and turned towards the door, "It was nice seeing you—"

"Wait."

"Huh?" Akane looked back, the blunt command catching her off guard, "Kaichou?"

"Now that I think about it, you had a place in it all, didn't you?" She smiled.

"Kai… chou?" Akane was really uncomfortable by now.

Shizuru started to walk over, "I have a question to ask you, Higurashi-san."

"Fujino-san?" Akane asked, shaking.

Shizuru smiled as she appeared right behind Akane and looked in the mirror, placing her hand on Akane's shoulder, "Can you answer it?"

Akane's eyes widened as she looked into the mirror and saw Shizuru's smile, her red eyes looking straight at her.

X~*~X

"What did you want, Bubuzuke?" Haruka frowned, walking towards Fujino's Council desk with a stern look on her face.

"Ah, Suzushiro-san." Shizuru smiled up to the blonde, "I've been expecting you."

Haruka's eyebrow twitched, "Fujino, do you have anything reledent to talk about?"

'_Relevant.' _ "Yes, of course." She stood up, "If you could follow me please." Shizuru started to lead the Executive Director down the hall in silence. An uneasy silence in Haruka's opinion.

"Oi, Fujino."

No answer.

"Don't you have ears?"

Shizuru simply unlocked a door and opened it up, "If you would?" She smiled politely and gesturing to the doorway.

Haruka huffed as she walked into the room. She jumped slightly when she heard the door slam after her, she turned around just in time to see Shizuru lock the door behind her, "F-Fujino… ?"

Shizuru picked up a nearby briefcase and smiled, "There's something I'd like you to see." Her smile broadened, "Here, take a closer look." She swung the briefcase toward Haruka.

X~*~X

Nao smirked as she kicked her feet up onto the Student Council President's table, "So, _Kaichou_, what am I in for this time?" She smiled as if she really didn't have a clue in the world.

"Yuuki-san," Shizuru said, eyeing the feet, "Could you please lower your feet?"

"Make me," Nao's immediate response was automatic.

Shizuru sighed, "I was hoping that we might be able to get through this without any misconduct."

Nao shrugged, "I guess you just don't know my that well then."

"Indeed…" Shizuru's voice trailed off. "Well, might as well get started then, yes?" She said at length.

"Yeah, sure, but if this is about that whole 'Charity for God' thing, that only lasted a couple days," Nao said defensively.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "No, but I'll keep that in mind." She simply took out her purse and her wallet. Nao raised an eyebrow as Shizuru took out a credit card. "Yuuki-san, can I ask—" Shizuru dropped the card. She bent down to picked it up, winching slightly as she got hold of it, "Ara, I'm bleeding. These things can be sharp." Shizuru turned to Nao.

Nao, being as perceptive as she was, could start to feel some hidden meaning behind Fujino's smile. The redhead was starting to have a bad feeling.

"As I was saying," Shizuru got up and started to walk around her desk, "Can I ask you about something?"

"W-why the hell would I answer you?" Nao said, trying to sound like a rebel as she folded her arms under her chest.

"Ara…" Shizuru's smile turned into a small smirk, "I can be very persuasive…" She said as she waved the credit card around slightly, making sure her bloody finger was showing.

Nao's body froze as the Kaichou got close, her red eyes seeming to stare straight through her own…

X~*~X

Natsuki was ridding her bike, heading towards campus. The conversation over her cell phone with Shizuru seemed a little off. The call itself was normal, but the vibes coming through the phone were, to say bluntly, freaking her out.

Not only that, but she was also on edge all day because she couldn't find any of her friends other then Shizuru. They all seemed to disappear into thin air within the course of two days. When she asked Shizuru about the others, Shizuru would gain a pondering look on her face, turn back to her, and changing the subject with a question like: 'Nice weather we're having today, isn't it?'

No, none of it made any sense.

Natsuki made her way to the dorms, to where she said she'd meet Shizuru, in Shizuru's dorm room. Thoughts raced through her head as she slowly made her way up the stairs and into the hallway.

Kuga stopped in front of the President's door. She gulped slightly as her hand hesitated to grip the knob. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm down as she gripped the knob. She turned it, pushed the door open slowly, and looked around. The room was darker then night and not a sound could be heard, "Shizu… ru?"

X~*~X

"SURPRISE!" The light switched on suddenly, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"…" Natsuki blinked, "What the…?"

Mikoto bounded towards Natsuki, holding out a piece of cake, "Try a piece! It's good! Yep, yep!" She shook her head enthusiastically.

"Mikoto!" Mai looked horrified as she ran over, "We weren't supposed to have that until later! I told you not to eat it!"

"Birthday... party?" Natsuki looked around, still in a state of shock.

"Oi, Natsuki-chan! Cheer up! It's your birthday after all!" Midori said, holding up a can of beer and by some miracle, not loosing her balance (because of how drunk she was.)

"Sensei!" Haruka barked, "Alcohol in the dormitories is strictly foreboding!"

"'Forbidden,' Haruka-chan," Yukino sighed.

"That's what I said!"

Nao smirked from on the couch, "So, you gonna stand there the whole night with your mouth hanging open?"

"Yuuki-san, please don't patronize Natsuki on her birthday," Akane said, reprimanded.

"You… You guys are alive?" Natsuki finally managed to blurt out, making everyone stop what they were doing and stare at Natsuki with confused looks.

"What are you taking about?" Mai asked.

"The-the rumors!" Natsuki said, "About you guys last being seen with Shizuru and then not being seen anymore!"

"Ara?" A distinct voice called out, "What's this all about?" Shizuru asked from her chair.

"Like, like with Yukino! People said something about Yukino last being seen with Shizuru and Shizuru had a mischievous glint in her eyes!"

"I was excited to get this party going that I guess I got carried away," Shizuru had an apologetic expression on her face.

"Kaichou-san was just asking me to make the plans for the party, Kuga-san. She wanted me to do the placements and the accounting."

"Then what about you, Mai!" Natsuki said, "Someone last saw you with a knife in Shizuru's hands."

"Calm down, Natsuki," Mai smiled, "She just wanted me to cook the food."

"I was making dinner before Mai knocked and I accidentally squeezed the tomatoes too hard when cutting. It got all over my hands and apron," Shizuru explained sheepishly.

"What about Midori and the poison talk?" Kuga asked, relaxing slightly.

"I had a science paper to do about poison and figured a teacher would be the best person to ask," Shizuru said, calmly.

"And that sugar-substitute she put into the drink is an eye-widener! That was some good stuff," Midori nodded. "Thanks for the health tip!"

"You're quite welcome, Sensei. Moreover, I asked her if I could have permission to have this party in my dorm room," Shizuru smiled.

"Um, Mikoto disappearing into the woods?" Natsuki tried.

"I figured I'd need someone to help move things around so I thought Minagi-san could help."

"The food trail was good! Thank you, Kaichou!" Mikoto smiled as she had another bite of her cake.

"You're welcome. Anyway, Natsuki, I needed to ask her somewhere away from my fans, and I thought if I could get her to follow a trail of food into the outskirts of the woods, that would help."

"How about Akane?" Natsuki's voice now sounded more curious now than panicked.

"She asked me if I could bring some silverware and stuff from work!" Akane cheerfully interjected.

"Yes, and I just thought about it when I saw her in the bathroom," Shizuru placed her hand to her mouth, and tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Then Suzushiro? Someone saw the shadow of a briefcase going to her face," Natsuki explained.

"She asked me if I could buy some party favors," Haruka crossed her arms under her chest.

"I wanted to show her the papers Sensei signed before she mentioned anything about regulations, those were in the briefcase. I didn't swing it to her head, however, so maybe the shadow distorted along the wall?" Shizuru ended with a thoughtful expression.

"Nao?" Natsuki asked.

"She wanted me to pick some stuff up for your birthday party and gave me her credit card." Nao answered in a dull tone.

"You gave her your credit card?" Natsuki almost yelled, looking at Shizuru with wide eyes.

"Then she went and threatened me that she'd tell about the Church scam if I spent more than needed." Nao scowled, "What kind of Student Council President threatens the student body?"

Shizuru just smiled.

"So then… This was all for me?" Natsuki said, looking around.

"Is it, or is it not Natsuki's birthday?" Shizuru smiled.

"Yeah, thanks everyone," Natsuki smiled, "Really. This means a lot to me." She walked over toward her friends. _Everyone remembered my birthday…_ She sat down next to Shizuru, "Thanks, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, "Of course. This is Natsuki's special day, and in turn, it's special to me too."

* * *

Surprise! ;D Did I trick you? Heh, well, I thought it'd be cute, so I went ahead with a little spur-of-the-moment writing. X3 I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.


End file.
